Toronto, Ontario, Canada
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] banner.]] Local links Return to top. *Facebook: **The Official Toronto Global Marijuana March Group. **Toronto Freedom Festival. **Vapor Central. **Toronto Hash Mob. **Marijuana Toronto (Canada). **C.A.L.M. Cannabis as Living Medicine. *TorontoFreedomFestival.com *CALM - Cannabis as Living Medicine - Dispensary Toronto. *toronto420.com. *QueensPark420.com *Upcoming Events - Cannabis Culture Forums. *Google: Toronto marijuana march. Images. Videos. *YouTube: Toronto marijuana march. *Budsglobal.com - Cannabis in Toronto | Marijuana in Toronto. See forum, too. *Toronto Hemp Company *Link: *Link: *Ontario. Cannabis-related links. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Toronto *Wikipedia: Toronto *Wikitravel: Toronto *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Toronto Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Global Marijuana March 2012 Toronto. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Toronto Freedom Festival Will Return to Queen's Park. Cannabis Culture Magazine. *They Marched for Marijuana, Against the Drug War. StoptheDrugWar.org *2011 May 7. CTV News article, photos, and video. CTV Toronto - Tens of thousands march in favour of legalizing marijuana. Video for Toronto and some of the other Canadian cities that held 2011 GMM events. 2010 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: marijuana march and freedom festival '10. *Photos: GMM March - 2010. *Photos: 4th Toronto Freedom Festival Photos By © ANDRÉ M Photography. 2009 Return to top. Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info(at)cannabisweek.ca http://www.TorontoFreedomFestival.com Toronto Global Marijuana March Group PO Box 47023, STN 425, 220 Yonge Street, Toronto, Ontario M5B 2H1 Noon to 6 PM, Queens Park. *Preview: Global Marijuana March Toronto 2009 | PartyAftermath.com. *Media report: For the May 2, 2009 event the Toronto Star reported: "Police estimate roughly 12,000 people filled the north lawns of Queen's Park yesterday afternoon, with about 5,000 participating in a 2 p.m. march to decriminalize marijuana." - "High times at Freedom fest". May 3, 2009. By Trish Crawford. Toronto Star. *Images, videos: cannabisclub.ca forums. *Photos: 2009 toronto marijuana march - Flickr: Search. *Photos: Global Marijuana March toronto Queens park 2009. *Video: worldtv.com/tff *Report, photos, videos: Toronto Freedom Festival 2009. *Facebook: Global Marijuana March 2009. 2008 Return to top. Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info(at) cannabisweek.ca http://www.TorontoFreedomFestival.com GMM: *Facebook: T.F.F. 2008 - A Huge Success! *Report: Global Marijuana March Hits Toronto: 20,000 Light up. *Marc Emery at Toronto's Global Marijuana March/Freedom Festival May 3rd. *Forum: May 3rd, Toronto Marijuana March + Freedom Festival. *Media: "Pot fans rally in Big Smoke". By Paul Irish. May 4, 2008. Toronto Star. *Facebook: Global Marijuana March. 2008. *MySpace: Toronto Global Marijuana March. 2008. 2007 Return to top. *Media: *"Marijuana march in Toronto draws 20,000". May 5, 2007. Globe and Mail. *Photos: toronto marijuana march 2007 - Flickr: Search. *Video search: YouTube - ‪toronto marijuana march 2007‬‏. *Report: globalmarijuanamarch.org/2007.php :globalmarijuanamarch.org/report.php?id=155 :Last Year the press reported 12,000. This Year CTV reported 20,000, and CITY TV mentioned doubled attendance than last year, while re-reporting the 12,000 estimate. So 20-25 thousand. Seems about right. However, there will be those who are sure there were 30-40 thousand, and at certain points the crown could have swelled to those levels. :Marc Emery's Toronto estimates: :My view, by the military statue, for Toronto was 6,000 - 8,000 at any one time at Queen's Park, 7,000 or so in the march, and possibly 20,000 over the course of 5 hours. w96HQQdBgPE Global Marijuana March 2007 in Toronto. Youtube link. 2006 Return to top. *Photos: Slide shows by calmsandra. *Photos: Global Marijuana March - a set on Flickr. *Video: Million Marijuana March. *Video: Where can I find pot? (documentary). *Video search: YouTube - ‪toronto marijuana march 2006. Report: globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php globalmarijuanamarch.org/report.php?id=104 This was year was the 8th annual event for the global marijuana march in Toronto. It has always been peaceful without any arrests. This year we attracted over !!!25,000 people!!!. There were plain clothed police making sure no one was trafficking, and uniformed police simply kept the peace and were courteous and professional. There were no arrests (again) and there were no incidences of violence (again). The event was billed as a cultural event and everyone had lots of fun with 2 stages, 25 musicians, belly dancer, fire spinners, djembi drummers and only a handful of security guards. There were over 30 booths (stations) from various sponsors across Canada. The hot dog vendor and pizza guy sold out of food. The organizers this year formed a not-for-profit organization and they worked very successfully with all municipal officials and vendors. The parade through downtown Toronto was about 10,000 people strong, which only gave the marchers a very bad case of the munchies. Next year can only be bigger - we invite all cities to network with Toronto's event to produce a truly globalizing event. Go to YouTube page. It has song lyrics (click "more info" link on the right). From 50 seconds into the song (repeats at 2 minutes 35 seconds into the song): "... it's di king of di forest babylon they don like it they chop it up they heap it up an den dem destroy it they stick you up they lock you up they take it for a crime when it's the healin of the nation bet you neva know healin of the nation why? ..." 2005 Return to top. GMM: *Reports, photos: Cannabis culture as part of the sixth Global Million Marijuana March. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Toronto, Ontario, Canada